User blog:Horseman of Conquest/The return of the rant
Warning!- This blog post will contain profanity! Young readers should stray away from this in character post. Dear people, please stop. Just stop. There's so much to be angry about. Like, why in the Hell have i not been in the second season of Sleepy Hollow? They started the apocalypse without me, and they failed. SHOCKING. I heard that there's a little thing you need to counquer the world. ME! Also, who started this whole ISIS thing? Aren't there enough terrorist orginizations to go around? I'm so scared of the social media terrorists, making threats and never carrying them out themselves. Indoctronating people into doing these thing in exchange for membership, when they're going to die anyway. On a completely unrelated note, you know what pisses me off? When I'm sitting at my desk, in the lieutenant's section of the office, and the biggest dick move happens. I sit next to Famine, like I do, and get up to get some water (even Horsemen get thirsty sometimes) and when I get back, Famine's snickering. I start typing, and i'm in caps lock. I try to turn it off, and the bastid had the damn key taped down. Easy to fix, but annoying nonetheless. So I spend the next 10 minutes finding the proper binary code in my PC's registry, and finally shut it down forever. Didn't remap it, just turned it off completely. It's pretty cool, actually. But back on to the topic of the show, I get five minutes of screen time, zero lines, and am never mentioned after that. I served no puprose as an antagonist, I was a fucking filler epsiode! What's up with Macs, anyway? It's not like they have better specs than my PC, I can garantee that, mainly because I BUILT IT! I made it with Nvidia GTX graphics, overclocked Intel i5, anti vibration air cooling mounts, ASUS z97 crossfireX motherboard, 16GB of Cosair DDR3, two hard drives, the primary is 128GB Corsair force LX, the secondary is a pure storage drive by seagate weighing in at a whopping two TB. The speakers aren't anything to write home about, just basic Logitech stero, but it's all shown to me on a 23" LG monitor. I dare you to find a iMac with better specs, and kudos to you if you actually read all nerd stuff. If not, shame on you! Go sit in the corner and think about your life! Back on topic, I also play games on my PC, hense the gaming like specs. Macs can't do that, purely becuse of their closed off interface. My friend has a Mac, and in order to change even the load up screen, he has to break into the bowels of his system. With a PC, the bowels are open 24-7, with people waiting to show you to your table and tell you exactly what you need to get the job done. That's all, Folks! Go forth conquering, and do it right! Category:Blog posts